Hunter (Animals United)
Hunter is the main antagonist of the 2010 German computer-animated film Animals United. He is the animal killer towards the animals and the gunmen/protector of the dam. Biography Hunter was first seen was in a flashback of Socrates where he killed Socrates brother and was standing on a cliff holding a rifle in the light. Later on Mr. Smith (who owns the dam) calls Hunter to get rid of Billy and Socrates, he barges in and only finds Billy on the desk then takes fire and chase after him, he follows Billy outside and shoots him in the arm and loses Billy after he jumps down from his site, after Billy gets out of the pool Hunter sees him again and push the button the drain the water and Billy away. Hunter goes back to Mr. Smith and telling Hunter not to shoot the animals but instead sell the animals to Las Vegas, he walks of the room only to find Toto outside but he has a feeling that Toto might be up to something. Hunter finds Billy again at the bottom of the dam and tries to take him down but only to shoot Socrates instead, he takes fire again at Toby and Smiley but misses and presses a button to stop the water from coming out. After Billy, Toby and Smiley escapes Hunter comes back in a vehicle to run them over especially Toby but Toby jumps over him hitting Hunter with cans from his kangaroo pocket and causes Hunter to crash into the front of the dam, he reverses and tries to stop them again but Smiley goes behind him who tries to stop the vehicle but instead puts the back wheel down but gets hit by Hunter, Billy and Toby got away but Charles comes in to stop Hunter, he starts to go full speed at Charles but flies up into the air by Winston and Winifred and crashes causing Charles to hit the wheel to get the air bags to finish him. Hunter is back at the dam and see the Animals coming towards him, he gets into a dog fighter plane and tries to stop them by dropping a nuclear bomb but Toto was in the plane too and knocked Hunter out, Hunter gets out of the plane and now tries to kill Toto but got his head hit by a rock. Hunter gets back to his Armory to get another rifle to finish off Socrates only to find out that he escaped and keeps searching for him but when he went outside Socrates was above him ready to attack, Hunter takes fire but gets a flashback of Socrates's brother getting shot by him, Hunter lower down his rifle but falls into the pool and gets drained down by Socrates. After Hunter appears out the water hole he was surrounded by the animals and then Smiley finishes him off by farting, knocking him out in disgust. It is unknown what happened to him following his defeat. Personality Hunter is a skilled and murderous animal killer who will do anything to kill animals. Not much else is known about his character. He also takes great delight in poaching. He is shown to be a manipulative and dangerous man as well. Gallery 92 018.PNG|Hunter with his boss Mr. Smith. 92 042.PNG|Hunter's evil stare. Hunter's evil grin.png|Hunter's evil grin. 92 004.PNG 92 014.PNG|Hunter gets hit on head by a big rock. Hunter's Armoury.png|Hunter's armory. Hunter-0.png 92 008.PNG|Hunters falls into the pool. 92 005.PNG|Hunter's final moments. Hunter defeat.PNG|Hunter's defeat. Hunter_model..JPG Hunter_Model_2..JPG Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Flashback Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists